


The Message

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [43]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Draco has an idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #461: Message.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

The Message

~

Obliviating the man took mere moments. Leaving him Stunned, they searched the rest of the shop, not finding anything incriminating. 

“Salazar. This was a dead end,” declared Malfoy. “Do you think the universe is trying to send us a message?” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “What message? ‘Quit now, you’re pants at being Aurors’?” 

“Possibly,” Malfoy said. “Or maybe, ‘you’re on the wrong track , go back to the beginning and start again’.” 

“Well, we’re clearly doing something wrong.” Harry shook his head. “I just don’t know what it is.” 

Malfoy froze. “That’s it.” 

“What’s what?” Harry asked.

“What we’re doing wrong!” 

~

“Well?” Harry snapped when Malfoy didn’t say anything more. “Spill!” 

“We should return to the beginning.” 

“Of the case?” Harry frowned. “You think your mother’s involved?” 

“No.” Malfoy paused. “Well, perhaps.” 

“You realise what you’re implying?”

“Relax. I don’t think my mother’s smuggling artefacts, but I do think she may know more than she’s saying. And if my theory’s correct, she’s been trying to send us messages.” 

“Okay,” Harry said slowly. “Explain your theory.” 

When Malfoy finished, Harry was gaping. “But that’s…” 

“Sneaky? Underhanded?” 

“Yeah.” 

They stared at each other. “He’d totally do it,” said Malfoy.

Harry nodded. “He would.” 

~


End file.
